Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure
Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure (レインボーハートプリキュア Reinbō Hāto Purikyua) is the first fanseries made by Curewolfy11. The theme are colours and elements. DISCLAIMER:I do not own the term Pretty Cure. It is owned by the respectful owners. The theme of this series is colours. P.S: Read the names Japanese style (Family name first, then the given name.) Plot The ruler of Colour Lands, Queen Colouria, is trapped by Queen Greya, the queen of an evil kingdom called Colourless Kingdom. The guardian wolf of the queen, Dawn, escapes to earth to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Later, she finds a lazy but helpful girl named Akane Aida who is actually the first cure. Other cures join in later, along with Dawn's little sister, Dusk. Are seven cures and two wolf pups are enough to stop the Colourless Kingdom from deleting the colours of the world? Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Episodes Characters Cures Akane Aida/Cure Love Voiced by: Mitsuishi Kotono Akane Aida is a cheerful and kind girl. Her best friends are Izumi and Hinata. Her school is the Nijikano Public Middle School. Her cure form is Cure Love, the lovely red heart. Orenji Hinata/Cure Flame Voiced by: Nagasawa Miki Orenji Hinata is an energetic and tomboy girl. Her best friends are Aida and Izumi. She goes to the same school as Aida. Her cure form is Cure Flame, the energetic orange flame. Kiiro Pikako/Cure Lightning Voiced by: Miyahara Nami Kiiro Pikako is a transfer student at her school. She is shy, but good at making poems. She gets along with Izumi quite well. Her cure form is Cure Lightning, the shocking yellow lightning. Midorika Hanako/Cure Nature Voiced by: Yuka Imai Midori Hanako is a calm and caring girl. She gets along with all the cures, no special friendships. She goes homeschooling. Her cure form is Cure Nature, the calm green nature. Aokawa Izumi/Cure Ocean Voiced by: Sakuma Kumi Aokawa Izumi is a smart and quiet girl. Her best friends are Aida and Hinata, and good friends with Pikako. Her School is the same as Aida's school. Her cure form is Cure Ocean, the cool and refreshing blue water. Indigo Kasuko/Cure Mist Voiced by: Katsuki Masako Indigo Kasuko is a mature and sophisticated girl. She is very close with Symphonique. Her school is the Nijikano Public High School, becasue she is 17 years old. Her cure form is Cure Mist, the slow indigo mist. Onpuno Symphonique/Cure Tune Voiced by: Kudou Mayu Onpuno Symphonique is a talented and cute girl, who is also an idol. She is close with Kasuko. She comes back to Japan after living in America for 10 years, even though she was born in Colour Lands. She goes to the same school as Aida. Her cure form is Cure Tune, the beautiful purple notes. Later, she is found out to have most of Mushoku's soul inside of her, but she can't be controlled until all parts of his soul are inside of her. Mascots Dawn Voiced by: Uchiyama Yumi Dawn is a white wolf with rainbow markings. She is the older sister of Dusk, and the protector of Queen Colouria. She escaped to earth after Queen Colouria is trapped by Queen Greya. She has the ability to create shields,but only uses it if really needed. Later, she joins forces with the villains and gains a human form to fight the cures. It is revealed that the collar she wears can seal and kill Mushoku, but if they want to kill Mushoku they have to kill Dawn too. Dusk Voiced by: Ōtani Ikue Dusk is a black wolf with rainbow markings. She is Dawn's younger sister, and can detect who will be a Pretty Cure.She goes to earth when the Rainbow Castle is attacked, commanded by the queen. She can also shoot a rainbow coloured crystal as a projectile if she's in danger. In the last episode, she gains a human form from her will to protect the colours of the world, even if she needs to kill her sister. Villains Colourless Voiced by: Kaneda Tomoko The monster summoned by Greya's minions. It can freeze anyone around it, except the ones protected by the Rainbow Stone. This monster is created with a Colour Heart with fading colours, the Colour Heart is thrown to an object. Greyful Voiced by: Iwasaki Masami An upgrade to a Colourless, only used once by Kuroi and Shira, but is used multiple times by Smoke. The faded Colour Heart is inserted into a grey gem, then the gem is thrown to an object. Kuroi Voiced by: Furuya Tōru The first of Greya's minions to appear. He is Shira's twin brother who is a minute older than his sister. He is quiet and rarely talks. He holds a part of Mushoku's soul. Shira Voiced by: Nabatame Hitomi The second of Greya's minions to appear. She is Kuroi's twin sister who is a minute younger than her brother. Unlike her brother, she is very talkative. She holds a part of Mushoku's soul. Smoke Voiced by: Oobayashi Youhei The third of Greya's minions to appear, he appears later on. He was a soldier of the Rainbow Castle in Colour Lands and turned into a Colourless in the war. Because he wasn't purified before sunrise, he became a loyal servant to Greya, and his heart is grey. Queen Greya Voiced by: Sugiyama Kazuko The evil queen of the Colourless Kingdom. She wants to wipe out all the colours in the world. She holds a part of Mushoku's soul. Fading Pretty Cure Dark counterparts of the Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure. They are from a future 2 years later where Mushoku in Symphonique's body rules the world, and all of the happiness and love are gone. They are brainwashed by Mushoku to think that they lost because they didn't give up, even though they gave up. Because of this, they try to stop their past-selves because they think giving up is the best choice. * Fading Love She is lazy and cold. She acts like this because she lost her feeling of love. In her alternate future, she is a girl who never does anything, because of her failure to bring back Symphonique and protect the colours of the world. She is the only Fading Cure to turn good because Cure Love breaks the brainwash by reminding her the promise she made to a shooting star. She later dies because Cure Love must kill her in order to reach Mushoku, but apologizes before dying and wishes that they would meet again someday. * Fading Flame She is quiet but strong. She acts like this because she lost the flame of energy inside her heart. In her alternate future, she is a girl who never talks to anyone. * Fading Lightning She is cruel and hates art. She acts like this because she lost the spark of artistic love for poems. In her alternate future, she is a girl who locks herself in her room and always get obsessed with brining back Symphonique. * Fading Nature She is very short-tempered. She acts like this because she lost the calmness of being with her friends. In her alternate future, she is a girl who always walk alone and never smiles. * Fading Ocean She is lazy and hates studying. She acts like this because she lost the kindness of her friends. In her alternate future, she is a girl who is always sick and in bed. * Fading Mist She is very cold and feelingless. She acts like this because she lost the times where she had fun with her friends. In her alternate future, she is a girl who likes to bully every people she meets. Mushoku Voiced by: Takahashi Hiroki An evil spirit. His soul splits into four, each possesing Kuroi, Shira, Greya and Symphonique. He later uses Symphonique's body because she has a great power, but he has trouble controling her because she is a Pretty Cure until all parts of his soul are reunited. Others Queen Colouria Voiced by: Nishihara Kumiko The kind queen of the Colour Lands. She was seen trapped in the cage Greya creates in episode 1 and able to communicate with the Cures in episode 21. Movie Only Princess Snow Voiced by: Ōkubo Rumi The young princess of the Aurora Kingdom. In the series movie, she is sick, and this causes the barrier that keeps the snow in her land grow weak. After the cures find a medicine for her and cure her, she acts cold towards them, saying she can take care of herself. But after Cure Love and the others sacrificed theirselves for her, she realises that she can't do everything alone, so she gives Cure Love her powers and transforms her into Aurora Love. Blizzard Voiced by: Yūko Minaguchi Blizzard is a movie only villain in the series movie. She used to be Princess Snow's older sister, who is always jealous since she always do everything better than her and is going to be the new queen, as her parents stated. After their parents died, she misteriously dissapears and comes back as Blizzard. Locations Karafuru Town - Is the town where the cures live in Nijikano Public Middle School - The school that all of the cures except for Kasuko and Hanako go to. Iroda Private High School - The school that Kasuko goes to. Soyokaze Flower Shop - The shop that Hanako and her sisters run. Colour Lands - The land where Dawn, Dusk, Queen Colouria and Symphonique came from. Colourless Kingdom - Is the place where all the villains are from Items Rainbow Palette - An item that all cures use to transform. Created from the Rainbow Stones. Colour Brush - A weapon used by all of the cures for their purification attack. Cure Paint - Shaped like watercolour paints, these objects can do lots of things when a drop is inserted into the Rainbow Palette. Seven Hearts - Seven Heart-shaped Gems that brings power when gathered together. It later forms the Heart Reflector after combined with Symphonique's Mystical Pan Flute. Heart Reflector - An item that looks like a mirror-shield. It can be used to communicate with Queen Colouria and to use a group attack, Rainbow Heart Spiral. It is broken in episode 28, but each piece is later reformed into the Cure Blades. Cure Blades - The broken pieces of the Heart Reflector. The cures can use their upgraded solo attacks, and together, they can use the Colourful Blade Purification. Movies Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure: Protect our friends in the Aurora Kingdom! - The first movie. Aida gathers her friends to play at the beach, because it is the last day of summer. When they arrive at the beach, it suddenly starts snowing. Dawn thinks that the snow is from the Aurora Kingdom, where the snow never stops. They found out that the reason that the snow comes to Earth is because Princess Snow is sick, and if she dies, the barrier that keeps the snow inside their kingdom shatters. The cures investigate the reason Princess Snow is sick. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:Fan Series Category:Curewolfy11's Fanseries